For You
by nOu.54
Summary: Sakura Haruno 25 tahun, assisten sutradara, terlibat percintaan dengan tiga pria yang berbeda. Minato Namikaze 36 tahun, tampan, terkenal dan terlalu kaya, aktor besar yang terlibat dalam percintaan yang kurang menguntungkan. Be mine, Naruto versi. Au, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Minato Namikaze

Rating : T

Warning : Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

* * *

Kemanapun aku pergi

Kemanapun aku melangkah

Dia selalu menemukanku

Lagi

Dan

Lagi

Hingga aku tak bisa lepas dari sisinya...

.

.

For You

~ Be Mine versi MinaSaku~

Bagian 1

.

.

Dia baru saja memejamkan mata ketika teman tidurnya beranjak dari sisinya. Dia tertegung melihat wanita yang sudah sah di kencaninya beberapa waktu lalu itu sibuk memunguti pakaiannya yang tergeletak indah dilantai.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya pria itu, pandanganya tak lepas dari sosok wanita yang ada didepannya. Menyeringai kembali, kala hampir sekujur tubuh wanitanya terhiasi bercak merah tanda kepemilikannya.

Wanita itu mendengus, tak merespon pertanyaannya. Membalikkan badan munyilnya, wanita itu mengejabkan mata bosan. "Aku pergi! Akan ku buktikan pada si orange itu jika aku patut untuk diperhitungkan."

"Aku tak pernah meragukanmu." Ujar Minato yang diikuti dengusan keras sang wanita.

Di sibakkan rambut merah mudanya dan terakhir mengancingkan kemeja merah lusuh yang dipakainya. Dia melirik Minato sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari apartemen mewah itu tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Menarik selimutnya kembali Minato kembali berguman.

"Seperti biasa."

* * *

Beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sejak lahir Minato Namikaze selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya. Mengingat dia lah pewaris tunggal kejayaan bisnis dari keluarganya. Dibesarkan dalam keluarga kaya raya dia dituntut untuk menjadi seorang pria sempurna, berwibawa dan selalu berpikir cepat dan cermat. Tipekal seorang yang dituntut untuk menjadi seorang pangeran yang penuh kesempurnaan.

Tampan, pintar dan juga mematikan.

Kedati mewarisi kerajaan bisnis kelurganya, Minato Namikaze sama sekali tak tertarik untuk terjun ke dalam dunia yang telah ditekuni kakek buyutnya. Pria berambut pirang mencuat ini justru lebih tertarik dengan dunia keartisan. Hal yang tak di setujui oleh orang tuanya dan membuatnya terlempar keluar dari daftar pewari utama.

Hal yang sebanding dengan apa yang didapatkan saat ini, menjadi seorang aktor hebat yang sudah membintangi berpuluh top box office movie.

Dan sekali lagi selama tiga puluh enam tahun hidupnya didunia ini, Minato selalu meraih seluruh ambisinya. Berkat ketampanan yang berlebih, dia mampu mengapai impiannya menjadi seorang artis yang diperhitungkan di negara ini. Berbagai penghargaan telah disandangnya mulai dari aktor terbaik sampai dengan menjadi most populer male versi Akatsuki magazine.

Kesuksesan yang diraihnya ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan kisah asmaranya. Usia pernikahannya yang tak lebih dari satu tahun dengan seorang wanita menghatarkanya pada sebuah perceraian, menjadikannya menyandang gelar sebagai seorang duda. Kedati sempat bercerai Minato sama sekali tak tergangu dengan gelar barunya itu. Baginya hidup adalah suatu anugrah. Berkat ketampanan dan juga pesona yang di milikinya, Minato sama sekali tak kesulitan untuk mencari wanita yang di inginkannya. Tinggal tunjuk dan semua akan berakhir di ranjang.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang beda. Setelah mengenal seorang gadis munyil yang ditemunya di salah satu rumah produksi tempo hari, membuat pikirannya selalu terarah pada sosok gadis itu. Gadis cantik bermata emerald yang telah mengusik ketenangan duda keren ini.

Haruno Sakura gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang merupakan karyawan salah satu rumah produksi sahabatanya itu telah mengambil hatinya. Pertemuan dengan gadis itu sangatlah singkat, dimana Sakura yang sedang berdebat alot mengenai sudut pengambilan gambar dengan salah satu sutradara senior itu telah menarik Minato untuk mengenalnya.

Dengan sikapnya yang enerjik dan selalu berusaha keras mampu melumpuhkan hati sang aktor besar ini. Sakura si pembuat onar julukannya, tak mampu memudarkan perasaan debaran pada hatinya.

Tak ambil pusing, agar membuat gadis bermanik hijau cerah itu untuk tetap disampingnya. Dengan koneksi dan juga kekuasaanya, Minato mampu membuat gadis cantik itu menjadi assisten dadakan dalam proyek terbaru rumah produksi dimana Sakura bekerja.

Tersenyum hangat Minato menghampiri gadis itu, menyuguhkan secangkir kopi rendah gula yang menurutnya perlu untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya saat ini, tak lupa kudapan manis penuh kalori tersaji didepan sang gadis sebagai teman minum teh sore ini.

Sudah kelima kalinya Minato membicarakan pekerjaannya di apartemnnya. Cukup jangal jika dilihat dari kebiasanya yang melarang siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya masuk kedalam aparteman pribadinya. Bagi pria keren ini privasi adalah segalanya.

"Pengambilan gambar kemarin kurang memuaskan. Yahiko-_sensei_ menyuruhku untuk meninjau kembali jadwalmu dan menyuruhmu untuk tetap fokus pada film ini, Namikaze-san!" Jelas Sakura membolak balikan jadwal harian Minato. Pria itu berdiri menghiraukan segala penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

Gadis itu mengeram jengkel. Kembali lagi si paman HOT itu tak memperdulikan penjelasan dari dirinya. Andai saja bos besarnya tak menunjuknya secara langsung sebagai seorang yang bertangung jawab atas perlindungan dan juga keselamatan yang merangkap assisten dadakan orang PALING PENTING dalam pembuatan film ini, mungkin saja Sakura tak segan-segan menjambak dan juga membakar semua koleksi novel porno paman itu. Paling tidak, agar kepongkahan yang ada dalam kepala pirangnya itu menghilang.

Sakura mengambil nafas. "Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali.." pintanya, Minato tak mengubris.

Merasa tak diperhatikan, Sakura kembali membaca jadwal yang diberikan menejer Minato padanya. Sudah biasa Minato mengacukannya begitu saja, mencorat coret jadwal kesal, Sakura membayangkan wajah Neji yang sedang memohon padanya, wajah imut yang mampu mengetarkan siapa saja yang memandangnya. Ini dilakukannya agar emosinya pada si empunya apartemen ini sedikit mereda.

"Oh Neji-nii." guman Sakura memerah.

Mendengus geli, Minat mengambil tas slempang Sakura, yang diletakkannya gadis itu disamping meja, dikeluarkanya isi tas slempang tersebut. Buku agenda, ponsel, dompet alat tulis dan sebuah belati kecil berwarna merah. Sangat lelaki batin Minato, tangannya membolak-balik agenda yang menurutnya tak menarik itu, merasa jenuh dibukaknya isi dompet Sakura, membongkarnya dan melihat apa isi dari dompet berwarna merah tersebut, yang jelas tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada si empunya yang masih asik dalam lamunanya.

Minato menyipitkan mata, diliriknya sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dengan seorang pria. Diambilnya foto tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan gadisnya.

"Apa ini sebuah belati? Kau mengesankan Sakura-chan.."

"Jangan..!" Pekik Sakura. Terlambat jari Minato telah teriris belati tersebut. Diambilnya tangan pria pirang itu, diisapnya darah itu panik.

Minato tersenyum melihat reflek Sakura yang begitu tangap padanya. Rasa perih yang di rasakannya pun menghilang digantikan seringai indah yang meghiasi wajah seksinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan otaknya tak bisa berpaling dari pesona gadis itu. Inilah yang disukainya, sensasi mengeletik perut yang membuat Minato candu atas sentuhan Sakura.

Tanggannya menyibakan helaian merah muda gadis itu, yang menurutnya menutupi pandangnya yang sedang asik melihat wajah gadis muda itu.

Hening

Tersadar, Sakura menyentak tangan Minato, dia berdiri mengambil tasnya dan membereskan barang-barang yang baru diobrak-ambrik oleh Minato. Tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, Sakura melongos pergi.

Minato terkikik geli menanggapi tingkah laku Sakura yang sudah diprediksinya. Menarik sudut bibirnya kala bayangan Sakura tak terlihat lagi.

"Kau milikku.." bisik Minato meremas foto Sakura dan membuangnya ketempat sampah di pojok ruangan.

* * *

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat rekan setimnya mengajak gadis itu minum. Seperti biasa mereka akan berkumpul dan minum diruangan serba bisa di pojok studio tempat biasanya para karyawan beristirahat.

Cukup lelah Sakura menghendel semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan Sai sahabatnya. Tak bisa menyalahkan Sai yang harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani keluarga satu-satunya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sialnya lagi dirinya lah yang harus mengerjakan itu sendirian sampai larut malam seperti ini.

"Kemarilah Sakura.."

Kata Kakashi sang _sanpai_, pria bermasker itu menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dan menyodorkan segelas kecil sake untuk Sakura. Sakura menolak di ambilnya sekaleng bir yang berada di meja tersebut.

Kakashi nyengir. Lupa jika Sakura tak kuat minum. Bukannya tak kuat minum, hanya saja jika Sakura mabuk sedikit saja, hal buruk akan terjadi. Pria itu mengelengkan kepala saat mengingat kembali peristiwa buruk yang pernah menimpanya tempo dulu. Saat gadis itu tanpa sengaja mabuk.

"_Gomen_.." gumannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Bagaimana pekerjanmu?"

"Maksud _sanpai_ hubunganku dengan manusia pirang itu?"

kakashi terseyum menangapi, melihat rauk wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba seperti orang yang sembelit saat membicarakan Minato.

"Dia memang agak keterlaluan, tapi percayalah dia orang yang baik."

"Ya ku harap juga begitu" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Dia cukup cakap dalam pekerjaan, dia aktor yang sangat hebat. Walaupun kata-katanya cenderung menyakitkan hati, di balik itu semua dia pribadi yang menyenangkan."

"Saat di Universitas dulu dia satu-satunya aktor terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Dia tampan, pintar dan juga kaya, semua wanita tergila-gila padanya. Dia orang yang menarik."

"Aku salut orang sinting sepertinya bisa menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa bagusnya." Ujar Sakura lirih. Entah Kakashi bisa mendengar gumannanya atau tidak.

Dilain pihak pikiran Kakashi melayang mengenang masa lalu kebersamaan mereka di Universitas. Pria bermasker itu sangat mengagumi _sensai-_nya itu, pria yang mengajarkan segala hal padanya, termasuk kebiasaan buruk yang diturunkan seniornya itu. Tak segan-segan dia menambah sake yang entah sudah berapa botol yang dia tenggak. Tak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ruangan tersebut memperhatikan obrolan mereka.

Minato tersenyum, tak sia-sia dia datang ke sini untuk mengembalikan ponsel Sakura yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Mengambil sebuah kursi, Minato duduk di depan Sakura dan Kakashi. Melipat kakinya pongkah, Minato melirik orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Hampir semua penghuni ruangan itu telah terlelap sambil memeluk botol sake. Termasuk pria silver sang mantan muridnya yang mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan tumbang.

"Minato-_sensei_ kau datang, kami baru saja membicarakanmu..!" ujar Kakashi yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya tak suka, mengabaikan perkataan mantan muridnya itu.

"Kau membicarakanku? Sangat mengejutkan!" Gumannya, tatapannya masih tertuju pada emerald Sakura yang mulai meredup. Bagaikan di tarik oleh magnet tak terlihat, Minato sama sekali tak bisa memalingkan matanya. Selalu seperti itu jika setiap kali berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura diam merasa tak perlu menangapi kata-kata pria yang ada di depannya. Bosan malah dengan mulut manis pria yang disebut-sebut Tom Cruise-nya Konoha. Di ambilnya keleng bir di hadapannya dan di tegungnya lagi dan lagi. Mengabaikan segala tindakan Minato yang sesekali menatapnya mesum kearahnya.

Minato mengambil gelas, di tuangkan bir kedalam gelas tersebut kemudian meminumnya. Tatapannya masih datar melihat gadis yang di amatinya mengejabkan mata lelah. _Tinggal sebentar lagi_.

Minato megambil sake dan di tuangkan cairan itu ke dalam galas, di sodorkan gelas itu ke hadapan Sakura.

"Minumlah...!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengambilnya dan meminum cairan itu sampai habis. Tak ada reaksi, sampai beberapa menit kemudia Sakura membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Apa ini?"

Minato menyeringai, didekatkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Sakura yang memerah. "Tak ada, ini hanya sake.. "

Setelah itu kepala Sakura seakan berputar-putar.

* * *

Udara dalam kamar ini terasa lebih panas dari biasa. Tak seperti kebiasaan pemilik aparteman ini yang selalu membawa wanita asing ke kamar tamu, kali ini Minato, duda HOT itu melakukan hal yang lain. Pria itu membawa _mangsanya_ di kamar pribadinya. Kamar yang selalu menjadi tempat istirahatnya tempat paling privasi dari seisi ruangan yang ada di aparteman mewahnya ini.

"Uhh.."

Wanita yang ada dibawah pria itu melengkung panjang. Dimana dia sampai dititik kenikmatan. Mengimbangi pria itu sang wanita bergerak pasrah.

Sekali lagi Minato menghentak- hentakkan pinggulnya, di tariknya kaki jenjang wanita itu kearah bahunya, mempermudah memperdalam wilayah jajahannya. Minato mulai mempercepat gerakannya, menarik mundurkan miliknya. Membuat Sakura kembali lagi melayang mengabaikan kesadaran yang perlahan membaik.

"Nngh.."

Suara lengkungan itu keluar.

"ahh..."

"Nngh..."

"Kau keluar.." seringai puas menghiasi wajah Minato. Di lumatnya bibir Sakura lagi dan lagi.

Sakura menjerit merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Minato padanya, di tariknya rambut pirang Minato yang tak lagi rapi. Membalas ciuman panas yang dilayangkan pria seksi itu padanya.

Direbahkan tubuh tegapnya disamping Sakura. Tubuh mereka bersimpa keringat dan entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka melakukannya. Yang pasti itu membuat mereka lelah. Minato memejamkan matanya dan di dekapnya tubuh yang ada di sampingnya itu. Membawa mereka ke alam mimpi, tak memperdulikan hari esok yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Bersambung..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Minato Namikaze

Rating : M untuk amannya.

Warning : Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

* * *

For You

~ Be Mine versi MinaSaku~

Bagian 2

Suara pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang. Hyuga Neji namanya, pemuda itu mendelik tak suka, saat menemukan saudara adopsinya masih asik terlelap di dalam selimut hello kitty-nya.

Mendesak sebal, Neji menyilangkan tangan, memperhatikan seberapa lelap saudarinya tertidur. Tersenyum geli ketika melihat wajah sang adik begitu sangat mengemaskan. Memangil lembut nama saudara adopsinya, Neji menguncang tubuh gadis itu lembut.

"Bangun Sakura-chan...!"

Ujarnya, tak ada respon, pria yang dikenal sebagai musisi jenius ini tersenyum samar, diusapnya lelaian merah muda itu lembut.

"Sakura bangun." Sakura tak bergeming. Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan Sakura, ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh saudaranya itu.

Wajah Neji memerah, mengejabkan mata tak percaya kala dilihatnya tubuh Sakura yang hanya di tutupi pakaian dalamnya saja. Tak hayal membuat Neji menutupi kembali selimutnya.

_Sial._

Kebiasaan buruk Sakura ternyata tak berubah dari dulu. Setidaknya pria itu berharap, Sakura akan lebih mengurangi kebiasaanya setelah dia meninggalkan rumah. Neji tahu jika pekerjaan yang dilakoni adiknya itu sangatlah melelahkan. Apa sulitnya memakai piyama sebelum tidur.

"Hai bangun! Cepat, bagun!" kali ini Neji berteriak.

Sakura membuka matanya, mengucek mata, kemudia menguap lebar, tersenyum kala cahaya pagi menerpa wajah cantiknya. Berbekal separuh nyawa yang masih terkumpul Sakura berguman.

"Lima menit lagi..." dan kembali tertidur.

Neji terkikik geli, di peluknya tubuh saudarinya dari samping dan menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat disamping wajah Sakura. "Bangunlah Sakura, atau kau benar-benar akan terlambat kerja." bisik Neji.

Tubuh Sakura menegang, mengejap mata tak percaya kala dirinya menemukan saudara yang dikasihinya itu di depan wajahnya. Menarik selimut cepat, Sakura melotot malu. "Neji-nii, kau mengagetkanku..!."

Neji terkiki geli, diberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sakura, seolah tak tahu perbuatan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu dan juga menahan agar tangannya tak mencubit gemas pipi kakaknya.

"Habisnya dari tadi kau tak bangun-bangun si.." elak Neji.

Sakura hanya mendelik, dan mengusir Neji dari kamarnya.

Keluarga Hyuga mengadopsi Sakura saat gadis itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Keluarga kandung Sakura dan keluarga Hyuga dulunya bertetangga baik, sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Kebakaran besar melahap kediaman Haruno, peristiwa itu terjadi persis saat tengah malam awal musim dingin, tragedi itu telah menewaskan kedua orang tua Sakura dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Kedati mereka bukanlah saudara kandung, orang tua mereka memperlakukan Sakura layaknya anak mereka sendiri, bahkan jika di lihat lagi mereka bahkan cenderung memanjakan Sakura, seperti anak perempuan yang tak pernah mereka miliki.

Sakura ingin selalu berada di dekat Neji, itulah keinginan terbesar gadis itu. Sampai dia rela mendalami dunia perfilman yang telah mengangkat saudaranya, Neji sebagai seorang aktor muda berbakat. Namun, ketika Neji berhenti dari dunia perfilman dan memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran ayahnya bekerja di industri musik milik keluarga, Sakura tak bisa berhenti. Ini di lakukan karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada dunia film yang pernah ayah kandungnya geluti.

Ingin menjadi sutradara top dengan karya yang membuat semua orang bahagia setelah menonton filmnya, itu harapan Sakura. Walaupun profesinya sekarang tak bisa lagi mendekatkanya pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Apa Pain berani menganiayamu lagi?" tanya Neji memecah kesunyian.

Menghela nafas lelah Sakura mengangkat bahu. Sudah biasa kakaknya akan bertanya tentang keberadaan sang atasan sekaligus tutornya itu. Apalagi kakaknya itu sangat tahu betul jika tutornya itu selalu membuat adiknya susah.

"Neji-nii, percayalah! Setiap hari dia menghadiahiku hal-hal yang menajubkan." Yang menajubkan menurut Sakura adalah dimana dia, Pain tutor terbaik se-dunianya itu akan selalu membentak, berteriak, mengejek, dan menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal koyol yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu, hinga tutornya itu puas tertawa.

"Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia menyakitimu Saku-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum. Mencium pipi kakaknya sekilas Sakura berterimakasih. Inilah yang disukai dari kakaknya itu. Neji selalu memperhatikannya.

Saat ini mereka berada dalam mobil mewah Neji. Sudah hal yang biasa Neji mengantarkan Sakura berangkat kerja, ketika pria itu memiliki waktu luang. Memang tak setiap hari, paling tidak Neji harus setor muka pada sang adik. Hal wajib yang dilakukan setelah Sakura keluar dari kediaman mereka. Memang sedikit ribet, tapi tak ada pemaksaan di sini. Jujur saja, mereka menikmati hal itu. Sebenarnya mereka tak betah berpisah terlalu lama.

Menyalakan musik Neji menarik perhatian Sakura kembali.

"Dengarlah!" Ujarnya pamer. Alunan dawai gitar yang lembut terdengar, kemudian disusul suara Neji yang mengalun lembut.

"Ini lagu yang ku buat saat kemarin di kyoto. Ini hadiah dari ku untukmu. Kau suka? " jelas Neji.

"Neji-nii, aku suka. Ini indah." Jawab Sakura terharu. Baru kali ini sejak mereka _berpisah_ Neji membuatkan lagu untuknya lagi.

"Datanglah ke studio kapan-kapan. Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang lain padamu."

Dan percakapanpun kembali dimulai. Dimana seperti biasa, Sakura tak bisa mengabaikan Neji-nii kakaknya.

* * *

Sakura baru saja sampai distudio salah satu milik perusahaanya saat melihat kerumunan pegawai membanjiri salah satu ruangan. Langkanya terhenti, melirik curiga kala melihat kebanyakan pegawai wanita yang berdesak-desakan. Wajah mereka memerah dan terkikik genit.

"Ada apa?." tanyannya pada salah satu karyawan yang di kenalinya sebagai Ino Yamanaka. Gadis cantik yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak dahulu kala, saat dimana mereka hanya bocah yang masih memakai popok.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya ingin melihat seseorang yang diundang Produser."

"Siapa?"

"Minato Namikaze."

"Eh!" Sakura menyengit tak suka.

"Kau tahu jidat? _Oh God_.. dia_ Hot_ banget!" Kikik Ino diakhir, wajahnya memerah padam. "Sepertinya aku akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia jika memiliki suami sepertinya." Lanjut Ino antusias, matanya bersinar membayangkan sosok Minato Namikaze yang begitu seksi dimatanya.

"Seperti tak ada pria lain saja."

"Sakura. Pria lain diluar sana memang banyak! Tapi jika kau cari sosok yang sempurna, hanya Minato Namikaze orangnya."

"Sempurna kepalamu pig! dia hanya paman-paman mesum."

"Dia tak terlihat seperti paman-paman jidat! Penampilan Minato Namikaze itu sungguh- "

"Seksi.." potong Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya, menirukan kebiasaan sahabatnya jika sedang memuji seseorang.

"Tck, kau mengcopy ucapanku jidat!"

Yang disusul dengusan dan langkah kaki Sakura yang beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau kemana jidat?"

"Mencari calon suamiku.." yang diakhiri dengan dengusan geli Ino.

* * *

Disinilah Sakura berdiri setelah mangkir dari tugas besarnya, pergi diam-diam saat Minato sedang melakukan fitting baju disalah satu butik ternama. Gadis itu berdiri di pojokan gedung, sambil memelototi Neji yang sedang beradu akting dengan salah satu artis wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai artis yang lagi buming saat ini. Tenten namanya, wanita bercepol dua yang katanya begitu seksi dan Hot.

Melotot lagi saat tangan saudaranya itu di hapit mesra oleh wanita lain. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali tangan wanita itu di pelintirnya atau jika perlu di potong hingga tangan gatalnya itu tak seenaknya berada di tubuh tegap saudaranya.

"Seksi apanya! Dia kurus kering gitu!" Sakura berdecak tak suka. Memanyunkan bibirnya, Sakura mengerutu pilihan bintang vidio klip terbaru kakaknya.

"Paling tidak dia punya dada yang besar, tak seperti dirimu yang rata!" Bisik Minato tepat diteling Sakura. Kaget dilepaskan tangan Minato yang tengah terdiam asik dibagian dada Sakura.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

Minato menyeringai, melihat wajah sakura yang memerah dan juga kaget karena ulahnya. "Ada yang salah? Aku hanya menjemput assitenku yang seenak jidat lari dari tugas."

"Aku tak lari!" Sakura membela diri.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan_ lady_? Ingatlah aku lebih tua darimu." Ujar Minato sambil geleng-geleng kepala tak penting. Memutar tubuh tak peduli, Sakura melongos pergi meninggalkan Minato. Enggan menangapi percakapan yang selalu saja dimenangkan duda keren itu.

_Sial_.

"Pain..!"

Sapa Minato melambaikan tangannya heboh, Sakura menjengit hampir memutar bola matanya tak suka. Mengangah lebar saat menyasihkan keakraban yang terjadi di antara tutornya dan juga pria itu. Ingatkan dia bahwa separuh karyawan senior di perusahaan ini adalah kawan lama si pirang itu!.

"Apakabar Minato-san? Tak biasanya kau datang kesini, merindukanku Eh?"

Yahiko yang akrab dipangil Pain seorang sutradara muda berbakat ini mendekati teman lamanya. Wajah bertindiknya terlihat sangar, menutupi wajahnya yang sedari lahir terlihat tampan.

"_You wish_ Pain-kun!"

"Menemukan permainan baru? Ku harap kau tak mengotori tempat kerja ku ini."

Ujar Pain sarkatis, dilihatnya Sakura yang masih berdiri datar memandangi mereka. Pain menyeringai.

"Tak biasanya kau mengencani gadis ingusan Minato-san. Seleramu mulai menurun, Eh?" tanya Pain datar.

"Tak masalah, dari pada hidup melajang dan tak pernah menyentu wanita sedikitpun. Aku bukan homo sepertimu Pain!" Jawab Minato tak kala pedasnya dengan Pain. Kedua orang se-guru ini tampak saling memandang sengit, mengangkat bahunya Pain berdecak sebal.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Minato-san, tapi dengarkan baik-baik aku bukan homo. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan orang yang sesuai." belanya.

"Tch, sudahlah Pain-kun. Lupakan saja dia..."

Pain hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli di lihatnya lagi kertas yang ada di tangannya. Memandang Sakura sekilas, Pain melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Temui kakakmu dan lekas pergi dari sini!" perintah Pain pada Sakura. Gadis itu merengut jengkel, dan hanya menganguk singkat sambil melangkah pergi menemui kakaknya yang sedang membenahi kostumnya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan darinya, Minato-san?" tanya Pain kembali saat Sakura sudah melangkah jauh dari mereka.

"Eh? Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu Pain-kun!"

Minato menggaruk wajahnya pura-pura binggung, menatap sahabat lamanya tajam Pain menunjukan ketidak sukaannya melihat assiten atau murid yang dibimbingnya selama ini menjadi korban dari pria yang ada didepannya itu.

Minato mengayunkan tanganya menolak maksud dari Pain. Tersenyum sumpringah saat Minato melihat bocah ingusan itu berdebat asik dengan sang kakak. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menyakiti bocah itu Pain-kun. Lihatlah dia begitu mengemaskan." Tunjuknya ke arah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum.

"Tch."

"Bawalah dia! Gadis itu akan terlalu merepotkan untuk adengan berikutnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bisa-bisa artis wanitaku babak belur karenanya." Hela Pain sambil melangkah pergi, menyuruh crew-nya membenahi lokasi selanjutnya. Seolah tak peduli dengan Minato yang menurutnya mengincar incaranya saat ini.

Bersandar di mobil mahalnya, Minato menunggu kedatangan Sakura. Diam seperti biasa mengabaikan kikikan dan juga candaan yang muncul dari beberapa orang wanita yang kebetulan melewatinya. Menyeringai kala helaian merah muda gadis itu terlihat olehnya.

"Hai Haruno-chan...!"

Memutar matanya bosan, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sibuk adalah kata pertama yang harus dia tekankan pada manusia pirang itu.

"Namikaze-san!"

"Apa.."

"Bukankah hari ini kau ada wawancara dengan salah satu majalah ternama! Kenapa kau masih disini dan mengaguku!" Sakura menekan kata terakhirnya. Menghelai nafas Sakura melihat kembali sang pengagu itu.

Membulatkan mata ketika Minato hanya terdiam datar. Merinding kala Sakura melihat Minato menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana sebelum mendapatkanmu?"

Sakura terlihat kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sibuk! Dan bukankah hari ini tak ada syuting, jadi aku bebas tugas menjadi assitemu!"

"Kata siapa!"

Memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan Minato yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, dan membawa Sakura ke parkiran, dimana mobil pribadinya berada. Membuka pintu mobil, dan memaksa Sakura masuk. Duduk dikemudi Minato melirik Sakura.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu!"

"Tak mau!"

"Apa maumu?"

"Keluar dari mobil ini brengsek!" bentak Sakura. Menyeringai jail Minato membuka sabuk pengamannya. Mendekat ke arah Sakura, Minato sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin kearah Sakura. Menyeringai Kala wajah Sakura memerah.

Menunduk didekatinya wajah gadis itu. "Kau boleh keluar jika urusan kita sudah selesai. Kau mengerti!"

Sakura hanya membuka mata lebar-lebar menahan nafas dan membiarkan dia tetap waras ditengah aroma tubuh Minato yang begitu memabukkan. Mencium sekilas sudut bibir Sakura, Mintato bergegas menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Gadis pintar."

.

.

Bersambung...

Terimakasih kepada: Lussia Archery, .184, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Jeremy Liaz Tonor, Kumada Chiyu, Luluk Minam Cullen, Minor, Kimaru-Z, .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Minato Namikaze

Rating : M untuk amannya.

Warning : Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

* * *

For You

~ Be Mine versi MinaSaku~

Bagian 3

Sakura membuka mata, apa yang dikatanya kemarin benar. Dia akan menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukan tadi malam bersama Minato. Terjerat kembali dalam pesona pria itu-yang tak mampu ditolaknya. Setiap sentuhan dan belaian pria itu sunguh membuatnya ketagihan. Segala bentuk perhatian Minato membuat Sakura candu.

Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan!

Sakura tak boleh merasa tertarik dengan Minato. Hubungan ini salah! Atasan-nya menyuruh Sakura hanya untuk menjadi assisten Minato. Tak lebih. Hanya membantu pria _hot_ itu dalam pembuatan film teranyar-nya, tak lebih.

Menutup mata kembali, Sakura merasakan keberadaan Minato disampingnya.

Masih sama dalam posisinya, Sakura berusaha mengabaikan Minato. Pria yang sedari tadi masih terus memeluknya, padahal dirinya telah terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura hampir hafal kebiasaan Minato itu. Pria itu tak akan beranjak dari tempat tidur jika Sakura belum bangun. Kebiasaan yang entah sejak kapan. Yang pasti sejak mereka resmi menjadi partner tidur.

Menyentak tangan Minato dari tubuhnya, Sakura beranjak bangun. Percuma harus bermain tipu menipu dengan sang jago tipu. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah terbangun sedari tadi, hanya saja dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya ingin Minato pergi saat dia terbangun, namun nyatanya Minato tetap saja setia memeluknya bagai gulingnya sendiri. Sakura mendelik kesal kearah Minato yang tersenyum samar padanya. Mengambil bantal disekitarnya, Sakura melemparnya tepat ke arah wajah tampan Minato.

"Bisakah kau berbaik hati dengan calon ayah dari anak-anakmu?" cicit Minato yang wajahnya dibuat mengenaskan mungkin.

"You wish Namikaze-san."

Beranjak bangun Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Minato hanya diam saja melihat tingkah konyol gadis yang ada didepannya itu.

"Manis.."

* * *

"Makan yang banyak.."

Diambilnya sepotongan daging dan menaruhnya ke mangkuk nasi Sakura. Minato tersenyum samar melihat Sakura yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Berisik.." Komentar Sakura sambil memakan makananya, membuat Minato semakin gemas dibuatnya.

Sungguh Sakura tak jauh pikir, pria yang ada di depannya ini adalah sosok yang multi talenta. Selain pandai berakting, dan beradu di atas ranjang, ternyata jari-jari itu sungguh pintar juga dalam meracik makanan. Tak seperti dirinya yang buta akan pekerjaan yang layaknya di kerjakan oleh wanita pada umumnya.

Menunduk sedih, Sakura prihatin akan keahlian buruknya itu. Terlalu lama hidup bersama keluarga Hyuga dengan segala kelebihan yang membuat dirinya di manjakan, sama sekali Sakura tak perlu melalukan pekerjaan rumah. Semuanya sudah di siapkan dengan baik oleh sang nyonya Hyuga. Dia hanya perlu belajar dan bermain bersama Neji. Sering juga Sakura hanya perlu menemani sang ayah angkat berdiskusi masalah politik yang sedang hangatnya, sementara Neji dia lebih suka bermanja-manja dengan ibunya di dapur sambil membantu mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Walau sedikit Sakura mengakuinya, jika dia iri dengan kedekatan Neji bersama sang ibu.

"Kau suka?"

Sakura hanya menganguk menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Kalau kau suka, aku bisa memasakan untukmu setiap hari."

Wajah Sakura berbinar. Walau tergolong gadis pintar dan juga anarkis, Sakura termasuk gadis yang polos dengan urusan perasaan. Dia sama sekali tak tahu maksud dari perkataan Minato. Yang dia tahu Minato akan memasakakan untuknya, dan otomatis jatah uang makannya berkurang.

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, apa yang kau makan selama ini?"

"Nasi."

Minato tergeletak, pria itu terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ingin menimpali perkataan Sakura tapi suara pintu aparteman bergema memangilnya. Minato berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah dan mendekat di daratkanya bibirnya kearah rambut Sakura lembut.

"Aku akan kembali.."

Mengejabkan mata wajah Sakura memerah, dia merasa ada yang hangat merasuki dadanya saat Minato mengacak dan mencium rambutya. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Di sentuhnya lagi bekas ciuman di rambutnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Semuanya seakan berjalan dengan cepat.

"Eh, Sakura-chan!"

Suara itu tak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Suara yang idenitik dengan wanita merah penuh enerjik, suara wanita pemilik perusahaan. Kushina Uzumaki berdiri di depannya. Membulatkan mata, Sakura mencari sosok pria pirang disekelilingnya, seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Uzumaki-_san_ di sini..?"

"Eh, apa kau menginap di sini?" Kushina balik bertanya. Sakura bingung, dia melihat kearah Minato, pria itu hanya terdiam, eksprisinya tak terbaca.

"Iya, kemarin terlalu malam saat kami pulang syuting, dan aku terlalu lelah untuk pulang. Jadi-"

"Oh," potong Kushina tak peduli.

"Kau pasti sulit bekerja sama dengannya ya Sakura? Mantan suamiku ini memang sedikit merepotkan!" ujar Kushina sambil terkikik kecil. Tangannya tak lepas dari gengaman pria itu.

Meringis kecil saat Sakura mendengarnya, ditambah lagi kala melihat kedekatan mantan suami istri itu yang masih saja terlihat mesra. Ada perasaan aneh yang melilit di perutnya saat ini, perasaan nyeri penuh sesak yang entah berasal dari mana. Yang dia tahu, saat ini dia harus mundur dari perasaan yang baru saja dibangunnya untuk duda keren itu.

* * *

Mendesak lelah Sakura melewat koridor menuju studio dua. Di sampingnya entah apa yang sedang Ino ocehkan, yang sangup Sakura dengar hanya mengenai kencannya dengan rekan setimnya. Deidara, pemuda pirang aneh yang telah menjerat sahabatnya dalam hubungan yang disebut pertunangan.

Tak ada yang spesial dari pria itu sebenarnya. Deidara tipekal pria cerewet yang tak kalah berisiknya dengan Ino. Mereka dipertemukan di satu proyek yang mampu membuat mereka saling mencibir dan saling mempermalukan diri satu sama lain. Namun, setelah proyek itu selesai, mereka malah dikabarkan menjalin hubungan. Suatu yang menurut Sakura sulit dipercaya.

Mereka baru saja jalan kurang lebih dua tahun, saling putus nyambung dan sering juga terlihat terjebak dalam perdebatan. Yang mampu membuat Sakura semakin mengangah adalah mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Sebuah pernikahan yang katanya akan diadakan akhir musim semi tahun depan.

Jika ditanya tentang hubungan mereka, Ino hanya menjawab cinta itu buta dan dia benar-benar buta!. Bayangkan saja dengan wajah yang terbilang cantik, ditambah tubuh yang molek, Ino bisa saja memikat laki-laki yang jauh lebih tampan dan juga normal dari si maniak bom itu.

"_Cintaku menthok di tangan Deidara jidat!"_ itulah jawaban dari Ino saat ditanya tentang pilihan hatinya.

Memalingkan wajah, Sakura tiba-tiba melongos pergi. Bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus yang tergeletak rapi di koridor, Ino tercengang dengan aksi konyol sahabatnya itu.

"Eh..apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah Ino, dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Ino memperhatikan Sakura tak percaya, menoleh kembali kearah dimana Sakura tadi. Ino menyeringai.

"Minato-san dan Kushina-san! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino penasaran. Tangannya terlipat didada menunjukan bahwa dia sedang tertarik dengan sesuatu.

Memutar mata bosan Sakura mengabaikan Ino yang mulai penasaran tingkat akut. "Sudahlah pig, pergi saja sana!"

"Eh? Kau mengusirku!"

"Mungkin."

"Oke-oke, tak masalah. Aku tahu, aku tunggu ceritamu jidat!" jawab Ino melangkah pergi. Ino amat tahu bagaimana tabiat sahabatnya itu. Sangat sia-sia jika harus memaksa Sakura berbicara, jika gadis berjidat lebar itu tak ingin. Yang Ino tahu, dia harus menunggu dan bersabar, pastilah Sakura yang akan bercerita sendiri tanpa dipasksa. Berhenti berjalan Ino berbalik melihat Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan jika suami-mu mencarimu jidat?"

"Katakan padanya jika aku muak bertemu dengannya." Ujar Sakura malas.

"Oke." Jawab Ino sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

Duduk bersila Sakura mendaratkan punggungnya ke tembok. Ada yang salah dengannya. Sensor tubuhnya menyebutkan jika dia tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan sang aktor yang entah sejak kapan menjadi teman tidurnya itu. Hal yang wajar sebenarnya, jika mengetahui pria yang ditidurinya adalah mantan suami bos-nya. Sakura merasa dia perlu menjaga jarak dengan Minato. Dalam hatinya dia amat bersalah dengan bos-nya.

Menutup matanya, sekali lagi Sakura mendesak lelah. Memeluk lutut, di tengelamkan wajah cantiknya disela-sela tangannya.

_Semoga dia tak melihatku_. Itulah harapan Sakura saat ini. Amat sangat merepotkan jika dia harus berhadapan dengan bos dan juga pria itu. Saat ini Sakura benar-benar ingin menjauh dari dua orang itu.

Dan sekelebat bayangan Minato yang sedang bersama Kushina, mantan istrinya berputar diotaknya. Sakit jika Sakura mengingat itu. Dimana tadi mereka begitu..

_BRUK_

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi disini bocah!"

Pain siapa lagi kalau bukan sutradara senior yang mencarinya. Bertemu dengan Ino di studio, membawa pria berkawakan sangar ini datang mencari Sakura.

Ino bilang jika Sakura-istrinya, sedang mengalami gonjangan jiwa. Hal berlebih, namun mampu membuat Pain panik.

Sakura mendesak lelah, ditatapnya lekat-lekat mentornya itu. "lima menit lagi.." ujarnya lirih.

Pain tersenyum, dia duduk di samping Sakura. Pria itu tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan muridnya itu. Pain hanya terdiam di sandarkan tubuhnya kedinding.

Sakura menutup matanya di sandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang mentor. Pain tak menolak, dia malah terseyum lebar, di tepuknya helaian pendek Sakura.

Mereka berdua selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat mereka hanya berdua dan tak ada percakapan dan juga perdebatan, hanya ada sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang menadakan kasih sayang masing-masing untuk menyampaikan kepedulian mereka. Menutup mata, mereka terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi. Mungkin tak akan ada salahnya jika menunda syuting satu sampai dua jam, toh mereka juga butuh istirahatkan?

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang, seolah-olah ingin lari secepatnya dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Datang ke tempat Minato, Sakuta berniat untuk memperjelas hubungannya dengan pria seksi itu. Cukup jelas bagi Sakura sekarang, bahwa dia tak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan pria brengsek macam Minato. Dia akan berhenti menjadi assiten Minato, titik tak ada koma lagi.

"Dasar brengsek penjahat kelamin." umpat Sakura tertahan.

Salahkan saja manusia pirang di belakangnya yang juga setengah berlari mengejarnya. Muak itu yang Sakura rasakan sekali lagi. Ingatanya kembali ke dua puluh menit yang lalu. Saat dimana dia sedang mempergoki Minato yang tengah berciuman panas dengan salah satu entah siapa wanita jalang itu!

Yang Sakura tahu, wanita itu mendelik marah saat Minato mengusirnya. Geram, itulah yang saat ini Sakura rasakan. Mengapa? Disaat mereka bersama ada wanita lain ditengah hubungan yang tak berstutus itu. Dalam hati Sakura tak mau harus membagi Minato untuk orang lain selain dirinya. Itulah yang membuatnya lari dari Minato, seakan Sakura tak tahu siapa dirinya saat ini.

Minato setengah berlari, di tariknya tangan kecil Sakura. Dibawa tubuhnya ke dalam dinding. Terperangkap dalam himpitan dinding dan juga tubuh tegap Minato, Sakura mengeram jengkel.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Maki Sakura tepat didepan wajah Minato.

"Tak akan!"

Tak mau kalah Sakura menendang tulang kering Minato, hal yang cukup pintar dilakukan saat ini. Tak salah dia mengikuti anjuran ayah angkatnya untuk belajar seni bela diri saat dia masih remaja. Menyilangkan tangannya, Sakura menikamti pemandangan Minato yang sedang kesakitan.

"Itu jika tak menuruti perkataanku!"

Mendesak sebal ditariknya tubuh Sakura. Melepasnya dan memutar balik tangan Minato, dipelintirnya tangan pria itu. Tak mau kalah Minato memutar balikan tanganya dan sekali lagi mendesak tubuh gadis munyil itu ketempok. Mata Minato mendelik marah, hal yang jarang dia lakukan didepan wanita.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya!" katanya penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya tak suka melihat mataku tercemar oleh pemandangan kotor!" pekik Sakura tak kala melotot didepan Minato.

Menyadari ada yang aneh, Minato menyeringai pongkah. Menyibak rambut merah muda itu, Minato berbisik. "Kau cemburu eh?"

Sakura hanya tertawa renyak. Menolak tuduhan yang dilayangkan Minato padanya.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu dengannya?"

"Kau tertarik denganku Sakura!"

"_You wish_ Minato!"

Sedikit tercenga mendengar nama kecilnya lolos dari bibir Sakura. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Sakura meloloskan diri dari himpitan Minato lagi.

"Berhenti!"

"Apakah kau marah padaku?." Tanyanya. Berjalan mendekati Sakura, Minato mengeluarkan pesonanya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu!"

"Dengan semua yang telah kita berbuat!"

Yang dimaksud Minato adalah skandal mereka di tempat tidur. Mendecak sebal, ditatapnya manik biru laut itu. Memandangnya tajam Sakura berusaha mencegah dirinya ditarik kembali kedalam pesona dari duda seksi itu.

"Apa!aku tak peduli"

Menyeringai dibawanya tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Memajukan wajahnya menghadap Sakura, Minato mendekatkan bibirnya tepat dihadapan bibir Sakura. "Benarkah?"

Sakura gugur. Menahan nafas, Sakura sedikit mundur. Terlalu beresiko jika harus kembali jatuh dipelukan pria itu.

"Iya." Ujar Sakura terbata.

Mencium sudut bibir Sakura sekilas, Minato melihat Sakura yang sedang menutup matanya gugup. Wajah gadis itu memerah, membuat Sakura semakin manis dihadapannya. Membuka matanya perlaha, Sakura semakin memerah dan juga kesal melihat Minato yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tak akan menolaknya!"

"Dan selalu seperti itu." lanjut Minato. Mengusap pipi Sakura lembut, dibawanya kembali tubuh gadis itu kepadanya. Mendaratkan bibirnya tepat ke bibir ranum Sakura, Minato mulai melumatnya. Tak memperdulikan posisi mereka yang tengah berada dikoridor apartemen.

Mengakhiri ciuman panasnya Minato berujar. "Tetaplah seperti ini, tetaplah disampingku." Yang di ikuti angukan penuh kepatuhan Sakura.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Terimakasih kepada:

Luca Marvell, .184, Lussia Archery, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, kimaru-z, Minor, , Neos, Luluk Minam Cullen, Jeong Daisuke, dan Jeremy Liaz Toner kuharap aku g salah tulis namamu lagi :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Minato Namikaze

Rating : M untuk amannya.

Warning : Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

* * *

For You

~ Be Mine versi MinaSaku~

Bagian 4

Sakura mengejabkan matanya lagi, dia tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, yang pasti suasana hatinya sedang senang. Diangkatnya tubuhnya kekamar mandi aparteman mewah milik Minato. Mungkin cukup bingung awalnya bagi Sakura, tiba-tiba terbangun ditempat yang asing, tapi sekarang dia mulai terbiasa tinggal dirumah sang aktor besar itu.

Terbiasa masuk kekamar mandi Minato, hafal dimana Minato menyimpan handuknya, dimana dia harus mengambil peralatan mandi yang sudah Minato siapkan, dan yang lebih bagus lagi Sakura sudah hafal betul setiap sudut apartemen mewah itu, termasuk dimana letak Minato menyimpan barang koleksinya, apalagi kalau bukan novel mesumnya.

Meguyur air ketubuhnya, Sakura menikmati setiap tetes air dingin yang mampu menyegarkan tubuhnya kembali. Mendengus sebal diambilnya sabun cair yang telah disiapkan Minato Untuknya, pria itu sungguh menyebalkan, bahkan sabun mandi yang Sakura gunakan juga harus sama dengan pria tersebut. Penuh dengan susu yang baik untuk kulit si pirang itu.

Menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk, Sakura berjalan menuju almari dan mengambil kemeja putih milik Minato. Tak buruk, paling tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya, salahkan Minato yang selalu saja membuang pakaiannya. Kata pria itu, baju yang digunakan Sakura tak sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang cukup menawan. Terlalu "Lelaki." Ujarnya.

Tak buruk hidup bersama Minato sebenarnya, walaupun tingkah laku pria itu yang tak biasa. Salah satunya yang membuat Sakura sebal, ketika Minato yang selalu berpura-pura tidur di sampingnya saat dia terbangun dipagi hari. Membisikan beribu kata-kata penuh pujian dan cinta, itu membuat Sakura memerah namun juga geli seketika. Jika Sakura meminta Minato untuk tidak melakukan itu, pria berambut pirang itu hanya menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin saat kau terbangun, aku adalah orang pertama yang kau lihat." Menyebalkan, tapi itu mampu membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Manis namun sedikit menyebalkan.

Dan sekarang itu bukan menjadi persoalan lagi bagi Sakura, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin yang tak tahu sejak kapan awalnya. Berbicara tentang Minato, pria itu langsung pergi saat Sakura terbangun. Tak usah mencari pria itu, ia pasti sedang asik di dapur membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Satu lagi yang selalu membuat Sakura tereyuh, pria pirang seksi itu tau persis selerannya.

Menganti baju dengan kemeja putih milik Minato, Sakura beranjak ke dapur menyusul Minato yang baru saja menyelesaikan telur dadarnya. Mendekatinya, Sakura mengambil jus jeruk yang sudah disiapkan Minato.

"Kau suka potongan tomat di sarapanmu?" Tanya Minato tangannya masih memilah tomat.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura. "Tomat mengingatkanku pada seorang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku!"

Minato menatap Sakura penuh tanya. "Siapa?"

"Seseorang pengila tomat."

"Siapa?" sekali lagi Minato bertanya. Meninggalkan tomatnya, pria itu beranjak menuju Sakura. Memojokan Sakura ke meja dan menatapnya penuh kecemburuan. "Apa dia seorang pria? Apa satu tempat kerja denganmu? Apa dia tampan? Apa dia seksi? Apa kau masih menyukainya?" lanjut Minato.

Sakura terkiki geli, mendorong tubuh tegap Minato, gadis itu tertawa. "Apa kau sedang cemburu? Tch, dia tetanggaku. Selalu mengodaku saat aku masih kecil."

"Lalu dimana dia berada?"

Meringis, Sakura menutup matanya. "Setahuku dia telah _tidur tenang_."

"Cinta pertamamu eh?"

"Mungkin.." mengambil jus jeruknya, Sakura meneguknya pelan, membayangkan bagaimana wajah dari cinta pertamanya itu, pasti tampan dan tak kalah HOT-nya dengan pria yang hampir dua bulan ini hidup bersamanya itu. Mungkin jika Sasuke, nama pemuda itu tak mengalami kecelakaan dulu, pasti mereka masih bersama atau mungkin juga sudah menikah.

"Apakah dia sangat berarti bagimu?"

"Iya sama berartinya seperti Neji-nii dihidupku."

"Bagamana posisiku dihidupmu, Saku-chan?"

Menyipit curiga, Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Dia tahu tatapan nakal yang dilayangkan Minato padanya. Tatapan lapar seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya lagi. Memutar matanya bosan, Sakura melipat tangannya.

"Lalu apa posisiku dihidupku Namikaze-san? Apakah sama dengan posisi mantan istrimu itu!" jawab Sakura tajam.

Mendekati Sakura, Minato membelai pipi Sakura lembut. "Bukankah kita sudah membahas masalah ini dulu. Aku dan Kushina tak ada apa-apa lagi."

"Mungkin." jawab Sakura. "Jadi, apakah kita sudah boleh makan?"

"Aaahh tentu. Aku lupa jika didepanku ini ada gadis yang selalu kelaparann. Dan pemakan segalanya!" Canda Minato yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Sakura.

Sakura bersandar di meja makan, di tatapnya tubuh tegap Minato yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Entah kenapa melihat Minato dengan lihainya menyiapkan sarapan membuatnya tersipu, Minato begitu seksi dimata Sakura saat ini.

"Memperhatikanku? Apakah aku terlalu mempesona?"

"Tch, seperti biasa.."Guman Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba mengabaikan segala bentuk rayuan dari Minato.

Minato melangkah meletakkan sarapan pagi mereka dimeja makan. _English breakfast,_ pagi ini Minato membuatkan sarapan ala inggris, sarapan yang berisi telur dadar, sosis,jamur, kacang, _hash browns_ dan ditambah dengan irisan tomat diatasnya, cukup untuk mengisi energi sampai tengah hari.

"_English breakfast my lady._"

Bisik Minato tepat ditelinga Sakura. Sekarang posisi Minato persis mempenjarakan Sakura seperti tadi, bedanya kali ini Minato sedikit tersenyum nakal.

"Bisakah sedikit saja kau jujur Sakura?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan jika kau terpesona padaku! Katakan kalau aku seksi! Katakan jika kau menginginkan aku Sakura! Aku tak akan menolak jika acara sarapan ini berlalu dengan desakanmu.." ujar Minato mendesak ditelinga Sakura.

"Tak akan pernah..!"

Minato menyeringai, pria itu sangat hafal kebiasaan Sakura yang tak mau berkata jujur. Ditariknya dagu gadis itu, mengecupnya lembut. Sakura tak menolak dia juga tak membalas. Disilangkanya kedua tangannya kedada, menunggu Minato menyelesaikan cumbuannya. Menolak berarti semakin lama Minato menciumnya, dan itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk diam.

"Kau memang selalu menarik Sakura.."

Bisik Minato lembut, ditariknya tubuh Sakura. Dikecupnya lagi bibir itu, dan entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Kali ini dia tak menolak, malah sekarang dia yang mendominasi, ditariknya rambut Minato untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Oh Tuhan bagaikan anggur yang memabukkan, Minato benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membakar Sakura.

Dikiranya sarapan pagi ini akan berakhir diranjang.

* * *

"Kau telat Minato..!"

Kata Kushina, mantan istri sekaligus sahabat karibnya. Heran itu pasti, tak biasanya sahabatnya itu terlambat, apalagi bagi Minato keterlambatan haram hukumnya. Lalu apa yang mengakibatkan mantan suaminya itu terlambat, itulah yang perlu dia cari tau.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan Sakura akhir-akhir ini Minato?"

"Benarkah?"

Tanya Minato balik, di bacanya ulang kontrak kerja sama dia dan perusahan milik mantan istrinya cermat. Tak memperdulikan ocehan Kushina yang penuh nada penasaran.

"Kau tak berubah, sama sekali tak membiarkan orang masuk kedalam teritorialmu!"

Minato hanya tersenyum menanggapi, bukan berarti sombong atau angkuh. Minato benar-benar malas untuk membagi kisah atau cerita yang tak perlu pada orang lain, baginya urusan pribadi tetaplah rahasia. Bukanya mau mengungkit rahasia dibalik perceraian mereka, namun bagi Kushina mantan istrinya, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka bercerai. Minato sama sekali tak memperlakukanya layaknya seorang istri, dia tak pernah membagi perasaannya.

Kushina menoleh kearah Minato, memperhatikan mantan suami tercintanya baik-baik. Cukup baginya sadar ada yang berbeda dari mantan suaminya, Minato tampak lebih ceria. Aura gelap dalam dirinya seakan berkurang. Pria itu juga tak terlalu tertekan dengan pekerjaannya yang selalu saja membludak.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta Minato?"

"Eh?" Minato menoleh, tak disangka mantan istrinya itu masih saja peduli pada kehidupan asmaranya.

"Apa ada wanita yang menarik perhatianmu saat ini? Pilihlah dari beberapa wanita yang kau kencani itu, ajak dia menikah!"

"Tak semuda itu Kushi! Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti kita."

Mendengus sebal, Kushina menyibakkan rambutnya. Menupang dagu, wanita yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang lebih muda ini masih saja mencoba merecoki Minato.

"Kau tak mau menikah lagi Mina?"

"Kalau untuk berkencan boleh, tapi untuk menikah tidak." Jawab Minato tegas, tatapannya tak teralihkan dari surat kontrak itu.

"Jadi kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Bukankah sudah biasa?"

"Tidak-tidak Mina! Kau akan bilang kau hanya tidur dengan wanita tak pernah berkencan dengan wanita. Kau sungguh sedang berpacaran?"

Minato kembali menatap sang mantan, menatap tak peduli Minato menyesap kopinya.

"Aku kira kau tak tertarik lagi menjalin hubungan serius Mina! Siapa gadis itu? apa Sakura?" kembali lagi Kushina memancing mantanya itu. "Kau tidur dengannya bukan!"

Minato tersedak, kushina kali ini terlalu mengurusi urusan pribadinya. Memandang kushina sengit, Minato menaikan bahunya tak peduli. Disesapnya lagi kopi hitam kental yang disajikan mantan istrinya itu.

"Berhentilah mengurusi urusan orang lain dan fokus pada hubungan barumu Kushi! Kekasihmu itu sepertinya terlalu hiperaktif diatas ranjang." Ujar Minato menyindir Kushina.

"Tch, jahat! Aku hanya peduli padamu Mina! Aku takut mantan suamiku ini tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang mantan istrinya."

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa lepas darimu. Jadi mau jadi istriku lagi? dan meningalkan pria brengsek itu!" ujar Minato dibuat-buat, yang ditanya hanya terkiki geli mendengarnya.

"Minato..."

"Hn."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Pancing Kushina. Ditatapnya wanita yang telah menemani malamnya kurang dari satu tahun itu. Dia tersenyum, beranjak mendekat kesisi Kushina dia memegang pundak wanita itu.

"Kau tak tergantikan." Kata Minato lirih, matanya memandang Kushina lekat. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tak berubah."

Terlalu ambigu mendengarkan percakapan mantan suami-istri itu! yang pasti diantara mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Hanya ada persahabatan yang entah mau dibawa kemana. Yang pasti saat ini Minato tahu betul apa yang harus dia lakuakan untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya. Terlalu ambigu Eh?

* * *

Brukk

"Itai...bisahkah kau menghilangkan hobimu itu!"

Bentak Sakura setiap kali Pain memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas yang yang selalu dibawanya. Siapa lagi yang berani mengodanya kalau tidak Pain sang mentor. Awalnya Sakura sebal dengan tingkah laku Pain yang menurutnya kekanakan, tapi lama-kelamaan gadis itu mulai terbiasa. Walau tak ingin mengakuinya secara langsung, dia sunguh merindukan pukulan itu jika tak bertemu dengan sang mentor.

"Tch, tak akan pernah." Gumannya lirih. Berkacak pinggang Pain memandang Sakura sengit. Dilihatnya bungkusan yang ada ditangan Sakura.

"Kau lama bocah, aku hampir mati kelaparan!"

Diambilnya bungkusan yang ada ditangan gadis itu. Sakura diam, mendengus sebal melihat tingkah sang mentor. Dan berlalu beranjak duduk disamping sang mentor.

Unik adalah kata pertama jika ada yang menanyakan kepribadian Pain padanya. Pria yang maniak mencari masalah itu, amat sangat hobi menjahilinya dan dia juga suka memerintahnya dengan perintah yang tak jelas. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan dan juga film pria ini bukan main seriusnya. Walaupun sering berdebat alot mengenai pekerjaan, Pain termasuk teman yang asik untuk diajak bicara. Mungkin karena selera mereka yang sama dan juga kecintaan mereka terhadap hal-hal yang sepi.

Merepotkan, itulah kata pertama jika harus berkumpul dengan orang banyak. Mereka lebih memilih makan siang berdua di studio yang sepi sambil membahas film dari pada makan bersama staf yang lain diluar. Bukanya apa-apa hanya saja mereka agak terlalu risih dengan keramaian, keramaian membuat mereka tak nyaman dan bila boleh jujur mereka menyukai keberadaan mereka masing-masing disini tanpa ada yang menggangu.

"Aku heran bukankah kau cukup tampan Pain-sama! Tapi kenapa kau hiasi tubuhmu dengan benda tajam mengelikan itu?" Tanya Sakura polos, dibukanya sebotol air mineral dan diserahkannya pada Pain untuk diminum.

"Takdir."

"Tch, kau lebih tampan jika tubuhmu tak bertindik."

"Apakah itu pujian? Kau terlalu brisik bocah! Aku malah takut jika aku melepas tindikanku, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku bocah!"

"Percaya diri sekali."

Sakura tersenyum geli menangapi, diusapnya bibir mentornya itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah apa yang merasuki Pain saat ini, matanya tak bisa berpaling dari emerald didepannya, memperangkap Pain kedalam gelombang yang selama ini mengelitik hati dan pikirannya. Jika boleh jujur Pain terpesona dengan apa yang dimiliki gadis itu sejak awal.

"Apakahkah aku pernah bilang, jika kau cantik Sakura.."

Tubuh Sakura menegang, wajahnya bersemu merah, tak biasa dia dipuji langsung oleh sang mentor.

Berbeda sunguh itu yang dirasakanya saat pujian itu meluncur dari mulut Pain,berbeda dibandingkan pujian yang biasa dia dengar dari Minato yang selalu membuatnya sebal dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sakura menyalahkan dirinya, mengapa saat ini dia membandingkan Pain dan Minato, mereka dua pribadi yang berbeda dan Sakura tahu itu.

Didekatinya wajah Sakura dibawanya wajah itu kepadanya, bibir mereka berdekatan dan semakin mendekat tinggal sedikit lagi, dan tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Ini ciuman pertama mereka yang mereka lakukan secara sadar.

Ciuman itu amat pelan, lembut dan dalam. Mereka saling mengulum manisnya ciuman yang selama ini mereka inginkan. Mengambil nafas, mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu. ada yang berbeda Sakura merasakan itu, ciuman ini manis tapi entah mengapa seperti ada yang kurang. _Minato_ batin Sakura pelan.

Oh Tuhan bagaimana Sakura menjelaskan hal ini, sekali lagi ini sangat berbeda dan Sakura benar-benar membandingkan mereka. Tak ingin larut dalam perasaan bersalah karena berciuman dengan pria selain Minato, Sakura menarik tangan Pain sekali lagi. Hanya sedikit saja, merasakan perbedaan itu dan menjaukan bayang-bayang Minato yang semakin mengikatnya.

Mereka saling mengecup, mengulum dan menekan semakin dalam, tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Terimakasih kepada:

Minor, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Lussia Archery, MORPH, LusiaJaenmnya, Luca Marvell, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Sugarflakes Winteria, dan semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, favorite dan follow fic ini.

**Aku kira Saku akan mengundurkan diri..** secara teknis si maunya mengundurkan diri sekalian mempertegas hubunga, tapi karena pesona papa Minato yang begitu Hot Saku tak bisa berpaling. **Apakah hubungan MinaSaku bisa sampai ke jenjang pernikahan?** Mungkin bisa jadi, kalau Author mood nulisnya*ditendang Reader. **Minato terlalu playboy disini Sakura terlalu lemah**, gimana ya, papa Minato kan aktor jadi dibuat se-player mungkin, kalau untuk Saku, Saku g lemah kok Saku kuat dichap selanjutnya. .**Apa Naruto udah lahir? Jadi saingan Minato itu Pain, Neji?** Naruto mungkin hadir di chap ini bukan sebagai anak MinaKushi, melainkan sepupuh atau saudara dari Minato. Yuup saingan papa Mina adalah Pain n Neji.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Minato Namikaze

Rating : M untuk amannya.

Warning : Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

* * *

For You

~ Be Mine versi MinaSaku~

Bagian 5

Insomnia adalah gejala kelainan dalam tidur berupa kesulitan berulang untuk tidur atau mempertahankan tidur walaupun ada kesempatan untuk itu. Insomnia sering disebabkan oleh adanya suatu penyakit atau akibat adanya permasalahan psikologis. Inilah yang sedang gadis itu alami. Sakura Haruno, yang sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya lebih dari tiga jam lamanya, namun tak mampu untuk terlelap dan mengistirahatkan dirinya. Padahal besok kegiatannya sangat banyak, harus mempersiapkan lokasi syuting untuk pengambilan gambar dan juga harus menjadi asissten pria yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya.

Ada yang tak beres dengan otaknya saat ini. Sakura merasa dia tak sakit dan juga tak memiliki permasalahan psikologis, kecuali kejadian itu yang menjadikan masalah saat ini. Pain. Pria itu, orang yang diam-diam Sakura sukai dulu telah membuatnya merasa bersalah. Mengigit bibirnya, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak berteriak. Semuanya terasa sulit sekarang baginya, padahal ini harusnya tak menjadi masalah.

_Apa salahnya berciuman dengan orang yang aku suka? Tak ada!_

Kata-kata itu seolah terabaikan ketika dia berbalik dan melihat sosok pirang yang ada disampingnya. Minato, pria itulah yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sakura seolah-olah seperti seorang gadis yang tengah kepergok berselingkuh dari pacarnya, yang dimaksud pacar adalah pria yang sedari tadi memungunginya. Membuang nafas sebal, sekali lagi Sakura menenangkan pikirannya.

_Dia bukan pacarku dan aku tak berselingku! Minato sialan!_

Kembali lagi dia mencoba menutup matanya dan sekali lagii dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah atau kau akan kesiangan besok!" perintah suara yang ada dibelakangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pria pirang penuh pesona Minato.

"Kau tak lihat! Aku sudah berusaha dari tadi, tapi tak bisa." Ujar Sakura pasrah.

Menarik Sakura kedalam dekapannya Minato memeluk tubuh gadis itu, tanganya tak henti membelai helain merah muda gadisnya. "Tidurlah! Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan saat ini. Aku disini dan selalu bersamamu."

Wajah Sakura memerah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Sakura menghirup wangi tubuh Minato. Namun, ini juga sekaligus membuat Sakura merasa nyaman.

"Minato."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau baik padaku." Hening tak ada jawaban. Mencium puncak kepala Sakura, Minato mencoba mengelus kembali helaian merah muda itu lembut.

Jika ditanya Minato juga tak tahu jawaban pastinya. Minato hanya-merasa nyaman, bersama gadis itu. Hal yang tak didapatkan dari wanita manapun. Rasa itu juga yang membuatnya uring-uringan beberapa hari ini, melihat Sakura dipelukan orang lain membuatnya tak tenang dan marah. Padahal dia tahu jika-sahabatanya Pain menaruh perasaan yang sama pada gadis itu.

"Tidurlah!" hanya itu jawaban Minato.

Bagaikan obat mujarab, kata-kata Minato menenangkan Sakura, tiba-tiba rasa kantuknya datang, menbawa gadis itu terlelap dibuai mimpi indah. Terseyum, Sakura menyungingkan bibirnya, merasakan wangi harumnya tubuh Minato, hangatnya pelukan mesra pria itu dan lembutnya belaian sayang yang ditunjukan oleh pria itu, tubunya terbuai.

"Minato, terimakasih.." lirihnya.

* * *

"Pemotretan dilakukan jam tiga sore setelah menyelesaikan syuting di studio. Kau akan dijemput manejer tepat pukul dua siang, ada waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk beristirahat. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk makan siangmu?"

"Tak ada."

Sakura kembali sambil memasukan koper kedalam bagasi mobil. Menjalankan mobil merah milik Minato, mereka beranjak pergi ke lokasi syuting.

Menatap lagi wajah pria itu, Sakura merasa sedikit cangung. Ada yang tak biasa dengan pria yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di bangku penumpang. Pria itu terdiam, hanya mengucapkan kata-kata secukupnya. Sepi, tak ada tingkah konyol Minato dan segala rentetan pujiannya. Ini teramat menganggu untuk Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Minato melirik Sakura, namun dia tak menjawab, malah dia kembali lagi memejamkan matanya.

"Minato." Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam ucapan Sakura. Tak ada jawaban, dan ini membuat Sakura semakin gila. _Apa yag salah dengan pria sinting itu? _

Dilokasi syuting pun Minato sama mengesalkanya bagi Sakura. Pria itu bertindak seolah-olah Sakura tak ada disana, mengabaikannya dan terus seperti itu. Sampai tiba waktunya syuting berakhir, Minato tetap saja mengacukan Sakura. Merasa kesal gadis itu menyeret Minato kearah gudang, dimana peralatan syuting yang tak digunakan disimpan disana.

"Ada apa dengamu?"

Minato mengejabkan mata, seolah-olah tak tahu apa yang dikatakan gadis yang ada didepannya itu.

"Kau menjauhiku Minato! Ada apa ini?" wajah Sakura memerah marah, dia tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan saat ini. Yang pasti tindakan Minato yang mengacukannya membuat dia sebal dan tak suka. Menarik nafas kesal, gadis itu pergi, geram karena menunggu jawaban dari Minato yang tak turut datang.

Menahan tangan Sakura, Minato menatap dia lekat. "Apa lagi?" ujar Sakura marah.

"Jika aku tetap menahanmu untuk tidak pergi, apakah kau akan tetap pergi Sakura?" ada yang berbeda dari nada suara pria itu ketika berbicara padanya. Ada yang lain, Minato nampak serius.

Balik menatap Minato lekat, Sakura melihat manik biru langit itu. "Tidak."

"Jika aku menyuruh pergi, apakah kau akan pergi Sakura?"

Sakura menyengit bingung. "Apa maksudmu Minato?"

"Tak ada, pergilah!"

Sakura menatap Minato sekilas dan berajak pergi dari situ, namun tangannya ditarik lagi. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, Minato melumatnya pelan dan dalam namun cenderung lembut tapi tetap memabukan. Diam, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat khawatir. "Apa kau sakit Minato?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Minato, pria itu hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, dia menutup matanya.

"Biarlah seperti ini. Jangan pergi Sakura, walaupun aku meminta itu." bisiknya yang diikuti angukan Sakura. Tangan gadis itu membelas rambut pirangnya lembut.

"Tak akan."

* * *

"Jadi? Aku yang ditugaskan untuk mengurus masalah itu dengan si rubah sinting ini." Sakura berkata sambil menunjuk pria pirang yang sedari tadi tersenyum cerah padanya. Beberapa pegawai lain hanya bisa menarik nafas, melihat gadis merah muda itu berkoar-koar marah.

Sudah cukup bagi mereka para staf yang hadir disini tahu hubungan baik apa yang dimiliki pemuda pirang itu dengan gadis merah muda berparas galak itu. Buruk! Apalagi ketika Sakura-gadis merah muda itu, sudah menunjukan rauk tak sukanya.

Melipat tangan didada, Sakura mencoba untuk mendengar penjelesan dari Naruto-walaupun sebenarnya percuma, karena Sakura tahu dia takakan mau membantu sedikitpun pemuda rubah itu.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, bantu aku kali ini saja," bujuk Naruto, "Bukankah dulu kita berteman baik." Pemuda itu meringis, menyentuh tangan mulus Sakura, Naruto mulai merajuk. "Bibi Kushina pasti akan bangga padamu!"

Sakura mendecak tak suka. Sekali lagi Naruto membawa nama bibi-nya, pemilik perusahaan dirinya bekerja.

"Sudahlah Naruto, cari assisten yang lain saja! Pain-san juga tak akan membiarkan Sakura-chan masuk timmu!" ujar Obito, membujuk Naruto yang mulai tak sabar.

Seperti tak memperdulikan ucapan Obito, Naruto masih saja membujuk Sakura. "Ayolah Sakura-chan, paling tidak kau membantuku membujuk Hinata-chan main di filmku."

Kali ini setelah proyek pembuatan Film Minato selesai, Sakura disuruh berkerja sama dengan Naruto, seorang sutradara muda untuk pembuatan film terayarnya, dan bekerja sama dengan salah satu artis muda yang merupakan sepupuh jauhnya. Hinata Hyuga yang merupakan sepupuh jauh sang kakaknya Neji, yang merupakan bintang muda yang tak kala cermelangnya.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku tak akan membantumu membujuknya! Aku tak akrab dengannya."

Mendengus, Naruto menyipitkan matanya tak terima. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Naruto sang sutradara muda tergila-gila setengah mati dengan nona Hyuga itu. "Kau bisa membujuk Neji-nii untuk membantumu."

"Neji-nii, sejak kapan kau memangil nama kakakku dengan sebutan menjijihkan itu!"

"Ayolah Sakura."

"Tidak!"

Membuka pintu Sakura keluar dari ruangan Sutradara sinting itu. Sakura tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu beresiko terhadap pekerjaannya, namun dia sunguh benar-benar tak mau berurusan lagi dengan keluarga Hyuga. Cukup dengan insiden masa lalunya, dia tak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga besar kakaknya. Dia amat terluka dengan segala perlakuan keluarga kakaknya itu dimasa lalu. Mengingat hal itu rasa sesak menghampiri dirinya.

_Sial. _

"Jadi kau tak takut diberhentikan bos besar karena membuat sedih keponakan paling disayangi Bos-mu itu jidat?" ujar Ino dibalik pintu keluar. Gadis pirang itu nyengir sambil menyodorkan kripik kentang penuh kalori pada Sakura. Cemilan Ino, jika gadis itu sedang ada masalah dengan pemuda pirang lainnya. Hanya pertengkaran kekasih, tak lebih.

"Ino berhenti menguping apa saja yang ada diperusahaan ini."

Mendengus Ino mendekati gadis itu, berjalan disamping Sakura, Ino mencoba membuka percakapan. "Ahhh Naruto enak ya, belum genap tiga tahun sudah dipercaya membuat film sendiri. Kau kalah jidat!"

"Sial kau pig! aku tak peduli."

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau juga ingin membuat film-mu jidat. Aku bahkan melihatmu memilih-milih naskah, dan bukankah suami-mu juga sudah membantu!"

"Pain bukan suamiku pig!"

Ino tersentak, dia berhenti sekilas memakan kripik kentangnya. Menatap pungung Sakura, Ino terlihat menyipitkan matanya. "Eh? Tumben kau keberatan, seingatku kau tak pernah mempersalahkan itu jidat. Atau jangan-jangan kau ditolak Pain ya?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Melempar pandangan mematikan, Sakura menatap Ino tajam. "Berhenti mengodaku pig! Asalkan kau tahu, Pain tak pernah menolakku." Ujarnya lirih dan kembali berjalan kedepan.

"Hei jidat?"

Sakura berhenti, menengok Ino kembali.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai seseorang ya?"

Membulatkan mata tak percaya, Sakura tersenyum sinis. Tidak mungkin baginya jatuh cinta bukan, apalagi dengan Minato.

"Aku tak jatuh cinta dengan Minato pig!"

Ino menyeringai mendengar pengakuan dari sahabatnya itu. Jadi inilah yang membuat Sakura uring-uringan selama ini. Namikaze Minato, pria yang membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri dan juga mengerutu tak jelas.

"Aku tak bilang kalau sedang jatuh cinta dengan Minato-san jidat!" ujar Ino sambil memperlihatkan senyum misteriusnya. Menarik nafas pasrah, Sakura menyesali segala bentuk kelincahan bibirnya.

Sial.

* * *

Sakura memerah, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada pria yang ada didepannya. Pain, pria itu baru saja mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Pain.

"Ada rencana lain?"

Sakura masih meringis, dia ragu. Malam ini seperti biasa, Minato pasti sudah ada diapartemannya, sengaja meluangkan jadwalnya hanya untuk makam malam bersama Sakura. Hal biasa yang sudah entah sejak kapan mereka lakukan jika tak ada pekerjaan.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura meringis, melihat wajah mentornya yang terlihat kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" kembali lagi Pain menawarkan diri, menunjuk mobilnya yang tergeletak di parkiran depan tempat kerjanya.

Sakura terlihat kebingungan. Dia merasa bersalah jika harus menolak kebaikan Pain sekali lagi. "Kau bisa mengantarku ke stasiun dekat kantor. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Oh, jadi kau lebih mementingkan orang itu dari pada bersamaku?"

"Pain, tolong."

"Baiklah."

Ada perasaan bersalah dalam benak Sakura saat ini. Dia berbohong pada mentornya untuk pertama kalinya. Oke ini tak masalah, namun dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan Minato yang sudah bersusah payah memasakan untuknya. Sakura tak ingin mengecewakan Minato, dan juga Sakura merasa, hari yang dilewatinya saat ini begitu lama tanpa kehadiran Minato.

Rindu, ingin cepat menyesap wangi tubuh Minato.

* * *

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Minato yang sudah ada dihadapannya. Tersenyum kala pria itu tak lagi mengacukannya. "Tak ada, hanya saja merindukan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Minato bertanya, menaruh gelas berisi susu hangat dihadapan Sakura. "Kakakmu?"

Sakura mendongak, dia tersenyum melihat wajah Minato yang terlihat-seperti, cemburu. "Mungkin."

"Bisakah kau tak memikirkan pria lain saat berada di rumahku?" tanya Minato menyipitkan matanya.

Sakura menaikan bahunya, menyesap hangatnya susu yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Melihat kembali Minato, Sakura merasa sedikit tak percaya, bahwa pria yang ada didepannya itu amat masih terlihat muda diusianya. "Minato."

"Hn?"

"Berapa usiamu saat ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Tersenyum hangat, Minato menyentuh tangan Sakura, mengegamnya, memberikan kehangatan yang hanya diberikan Minato kepadanya. "Tiga puluh enam. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tak ada, hanya saja. Kau terliha lebih muda dari usiamu. Kau bahkan lebih muda dari Kakashi-san."

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengannya. Dia kalah jauh."

Sakura terkikik, dia tak tahu jika Minato amat sensitive dengan Kakashi. Yang diketahui Sakura, saat ini mantan istri dari pria itu memang sedang menjalin berhubungan dengan pria bermasker itu.

"Apa kau cemburu dengan Kakashi-san? Dia pernah bercerita jika dulu kalian sangat akrab." Sakura mulai penasaran. Memandang manik biru langit Minato yang tak membosankan, Sakura mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Minato membuang muka, dia tak sedikitpun tertarik dengan segala bentuk ketertarikan dari gadis yang ada didepannya. "Berisik."

"Kau tak asik Minato!"

Minato menyeringai, menarik gelas yang disesap Sakura, pria itu mengambilnya dari gadis itu. "Benarkah?" Minato menatap emerald itu jenaka. "Jika kau tak tertarik padaku, bukankah sudah lama kau pergi dariku nona Haruno?"

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya kedepan, menarik sudut bibirnya, Sakura mulai mendekati Minato yang masih menatapnya. "Kau, memang tak menarik!" teriak Sakura yang diikuti pekikan Minato yang telinganya berdengung karena ulah Sakura.

Berlari Sakura menjauhi Minato yang ingin menangkapnya. Mereka tertawa dan saling berkerjaran, saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tak ada beban di wajah mereka, hanya ada rasa bahagia yang meluap satu sama lain.

Menjatuhkan Sakura di sofa didepan Tv, Minato memeluk gadis itu. "Terimaksih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menemaniku selama ini Sakura." Minato mencium sekilas bibir ranum itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ujarnya sambil menengelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang Sakura, menyesap wangi gadis itu sambil memeluknya erat.

"Tak akan."

Bersambung...

Terimaksih kepada:

Lussia Archery, Ega EXOkpopers, namina88, Lucu Marvell, Vampire Uchiha, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, koga-san, Minor, Jeremy Liaz Toner, dan para Follower dan juga yang udah Favorite fic ini. Terimaksih atas dukunganya selama ini.

**Yang melihat adengan kissing PainSaku itu Minato. Biar om Minato sadar kalo Saku g segera diclaim nanti direbut yang lain.** Di chap ini, pasti udah tahukan siapa yang ngintip PainSaku lagi kissing siapa, hohohoho#dilempar reader pake sandal jepit. **Sakura suka ama Pain ya? Kok mau aja dicium ama pain? Ff ini sampai chap berapa?** Udah diceritakan dicahp ini kalau dahulu kala Sakura emang sempet suka sama Pain ya :D. Kalau ditanya sampai chap berapa, aku juga masih bingung, yang jelas lebih panjang dari versi aslinya Bemine. **Masih ada kesalahan penulisan kata**. Akan diberbaiki deh, ini salah satu kelemahan aku yang belum juga sembuh, maaf jika terlalu mengangu. **Apa NejiSaku ada?** Ada pasti ada, tapi tunggu waktu yang tepat ya, okey. **Perbedaan umur Minato sama Sakura?** Jauh lho beda mereka 11th, tapi papa Minato tetep keren kok g kalah sama yang muda-muda. Apa Naruto kekasih Kushina? Bukan tapi keponakan, udah ketahuan kan siapa kekasih Kushina sebenarnya. **"Kau tak tergantikan" bukankah Mianto lgi kasmaran sama Sakura?** Haduh tunggu aja alasan kenapa Minato mengatakan hal yang mak nyus itu ke Kushina ya...**Lanjutkan**! ini udah dilanjutkan:D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Minato Namikaze

Rating : M untuk amannya.

Warning : Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

* * *

For You

~ Be Mine versi MinaSaku~

Bagian 6

Menunggu merupakan kegiatan yang tak bisa Sakura lakukan. Menurutnya menunggu itu membosankan, apalagi jika dia harus duduk diam seperti ini, tanpa penjelasan yang pasti. Menunggu giliranya dipangil oleh sutradara yang juga merangkap mentornya itu.

Merasa sudah cukup kesabaranya di datangi pria berambut orange itu. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura melipat tangannya tak sabar.

Pain melirik Sakura sekilas, lalu kembali lagi membaca. "Bukankah sudah cukup jelas! Tugasmu hanya menemani orang itu dan menuruti segala kebutuhannya!" jawab Pain datar, pria itu membalik naskah tanpa memandang Sakura sedikitpun.

"Kau bercanda? Aku ini asistenmu!"

"Lalu?" jawab Pain datar, matanya memandang manik hijau cerah itu bosan.

"Aku berhak menemanimu, membantumu dalam pembuatan film ini!" balas Sakura penuh penekanan.

Menyilangkan kakinya sok bosi Pain menatap Sakura, menatapnya lama dan berdehem. "Baiklah! Kau mau tugas? Bawa kemari sang bintang utama dan kau boleh pergi dari sini." ujarnya sambil memutar telunjungnya menunjuk Minato ke arahnya.

Sakura geram, pergi dia memandang Pain tajam. Apa ini yang disebut pekerjaan? Bahkan tugasnya benar-benar seperti pembantu saja. Jika diperhatikan, sejak kemarin ada yang tak beres dengan mentornya itu. Sikapnya terhadap Sakura berbeda, tak semesra dulu-tak sedikitpun Pain membentak dan menyuruhnya seperti dulu. Bahkan cenderung menjaga jarak dengan dirinya.

Tak bisa Sakura diabaikan seperti ini. Melangkah mendekati ke arah Minato yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon magnolia yang tumbuh disamping gedung studio, Sakura memandang pria itu sengit, mengabaikan pesona Minato yang begitu mengagumkan dibawah guguran bunga berwarna merah muda itu. Dan melampiaskan segala kekesalan yang seharusnya dilayangkan pada mentornya.

Duduk disamping Minato yang tengah serius membaca majalah, Sakura mengerutu. "Kau disuruh bersiap, lima menit lagi syuting segera dimulai."

Minato mendongak, mengabaikan majalah fashion yang memampang wajah tampanya dihalaman depan. Mengerutkan kening, pria itu bertanya-tanya melihat wajah gadis yang ada didepannya teramat kusut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Minato, tanganya mencoba menyentuh wajah Sakura, namun sebelum tangan itu membelai wajah mulus gadisnya, Sakura sudah mendelik tajam kearahnya.

_Mengerihkan_.

Mengangkat kedua tanganya keudara Minato tersenyum geli. "Baiklah, kukira kau butuh udara segar. Pergilah dan jemput aku setelah ini selesai." Minato tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sakura.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini. Mengurusmu! Ini tugasku! Dan aku bukan remaja lagi yang suka mingat!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini," ujar Minato sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya lagi berserta uang lembaran pada Sakura. "belikan aku secangkir americano dingin, kau boleh lama. Dan jangan beli di kedai kopi depan stodiomu! Itu tidak enak," bisik Minato diakhir. "Belilah agak jauhan, kalau perlu di pusat kota Konoha atau lebih jelasnya di kedai kopi langanganku."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan tingkah laku Minato yang kekanakan. "Kau gila!" ujar Sakura.

"Mungin, tapi aku benar-benar butuh kopi sekarang. Pergilah!" balas Minato dengan wajah penuh kenelangsaan, berpura-pura bahwa dia amat membutuhkan asupan kafein sekarang juga.

Melongos meningalkan Minato yang mulai berlebih, Sakura pergi dari sana, yang disusul kikikan Minato. "Pergi yang jauh ya Sakura-chan, berlama-lamalah! Nikmati harimu!"

Menarik nafas pelan Sakura mencoba mengabaikan Minato. Menurutnya Minato sunguh mengerti keinginannya saat ini, sendiri, untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dari segala kekacauan yang dilakukan orang itu padanya.

Berjalan pelan, Sakura menikmati segala pemandangan antara lokasi syutingnya dan kedai kopi itu. Mengangumkan, Konoha benar-benar kota yang indah, dia tak menyadari ini sebelumnya, ternyata tempat kelahirannya, tampak begitu luar biasa.

Konoha merupakan kota yang cukup maju dan juga besar, berisi sekitar lima juta penduduk yang mayoritas pekerjaan kantoran dan juga pegawai diperusahaan. Dikelilingi perbukitan, Konoha dikenal memiliki udara yang sejuk. Banyak para turis berdatangan kesini, untuk berwisata dan juga mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang dikenal sebagai pusat pembuatan film-film populer. Salah satunya tempat lokasi syuting For You, merupakan film terkenal yang mempertemukan aktor terkenal Namikaze Minato dengan salah satu anggota goup idol yang baru saja naik daun, yang lokasi syutingnya tepat di bukit para hokage, kisah percintaan romantis yang berakhir tragis.

Membuka mobil mewah Minato, Sakura berjalan menuju kedai kopi didepannya, Black Cosmo kafe, kedai kopi yang legendaris berdiri sejak tigapuluh tahun silam yang pesonanyatak tergantikan bagi penikmat kopi dan juga coklate.

"Selamat datang." ujar seorang pelayan menyambut Sakura didepan pintu. Masuk kedalam kafe itu, Sakura merasa tak asing berada disini. Meja dan kursi kayu, kumpulan bunga black cosmo dan juga jendela itu. Sudah lama dia tak berani ke kafe ini sendirian. Takut, jika kenangan bersama seseorang yang dikenangnya kembali lagi dan meningalkan jejak sesak didada lagi.

Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha pemuda yang sempat dikencaninya dulu, cinta pertamanya yang selalu saja menganjaknya kencan disini. Yang katanya espresso disini sangat luar biasa. Sakura juga mengingat dimana letak tempat duduk yang biasa mereka tempati saat berkencan. Dipojok dekat jendela besar, yang langsung menghadap luar, melihat orang-orang yang berjalan cepat tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Ini sangat mengasikkan bagi mereka, mengamati orang berlalu lalang sambil menikmati kopi dan cemilan yang lezat.

Ya, itu dulu. Dulu sekali sampai Sakura tak bisa memalingkan rasa kehilanganya, sampai seseorang didekatnya menawarkan manisnya madu dan juga racun sekaligus baginya. Saudaranya, yang amat dia sayangi dan juga dia cintai, lelaki keduanya Hy-

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersentak dalam lamunanya, menoleh pada orang yang memangilnya, Sakura menaikan sudut bibirnya. "Itachi-nii." Sapa Sakura sambil melangkah mendekatinya, yang dipangil Itachi ini langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu?"

Melepaskan dekapan yang hampir membunuh Sakura, Itachi pria tinggi berambut panjang itu menuntun Sakura ke salah satu meja di kafe itu. menarik kursi untuk mantan calon adik iparnya, Itachi mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan bukan? Apa kabarmu _dear_?" tanya Itachi yang penuh kegaguman, Sakura hanya tersenyum membalas. "Kau menajubkan Sakura-chan, kau tumbuh dengan baik, dan lihat! Dimana rambut panjang merah mudamu itu? Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Ujar Itachi panjang, tak membiarkan Sakura menjawab.

"Aku baik Itachi-nii."

"Oh Tuhan, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Itu sudah lama sekali bukan, sejak pemakaman itu." Sekali lagi Itachi berbicara, pria itu benar-benar tak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun bersama Sakura. Tak menyadari rauk wajah gadis itu berubah. "Oh ya, mau minum apa? Oh apa masih suka dengan Matcha Chocolate? Ibu selalu memilih itu jika bertandang disini, katanya ini minuman terbaik yang pernah dipesankan calon menantunya." Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya memerah menangapi.

"Terserah Itachi-nii saja." Ujar Sakura pasrah.

Matcha Chocolate minuman green tea terbaik yang dipadukan dengan manisnya coklat putih yang sangat khas. Minuman favorit Sakura yang pernah gadis itu pesankan untuk Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari Itachi dan juga-

"Sasuke dulu juga sering mengajakmu kesini bukan?" ujar Itachi.

Melirik meja kosong didekat jendela, Sakura tersenyum hambar. Masih sangat terasa disini, rasa sesak kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya itu. "Iya, sering." Jawab Sakura, suaranya mengecil.

Itachi melihatnya, Sakura yang mulai tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mengenai mendiam adiknya.

"Maaf, ku kira kau sudah melupakanya Saku-chan." Ucapnya lirih.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sulit untuk melupakanya Itachi-nii, apalagi itu terlalu tiba-tiba bagi kami untuk berpisah, dia terlalu muda untuk pergi."

"Enam belas tahun. Waktu itu dia berusia enam belas tahun, saat kecelakaan maut itu terjadi, kecelakaan bus yang hampir menewaskan kalian." Nada bicara Itachi melemah. " Dan sampai sekarang pun kami tak pernah melupakanya," Itachi memandang Sakura, tangganya meremas tangan Sakura lembut, memberikan simpatik yang begitu besar. "maafkan kami Sakura-chan. Seharusnya kami tak meningalkan kamu sendiri, seharusnya kami tak pindah dan membiarkanmu bersama mereka. Seharusnya kami membawamu bersama kami. Dan tak membiarkanmu terluka lagi bersama mereka. maafkan kami."

"Itachi-nii! Itu sudah berlalu. Yakinlah aku tak apa-apa sekarang," Sakura tersenyum, "Bagaimana kabar bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku? Kudengar kalau Itachi-nii akan menikah?"

Itachi mengambil kopi pesananya, disesapnya angun, kemudian diletakanya lagi tanpa ada bunyi 'ting' yang beradu antara cangkir dan saucernya. "Mereka sehat, dan dalam program bulan madu yang ketiga," katanya terkikik pelan "menikah? Kau tak akan percaya Sakura-chan, ibu selalu menolak wanita yang kubawa kerumah. Baginya, menantunya adalah kau." Tunjuk Itachi.

Sakura tergeletak, terkikik renyah mengabaikankan guyonan tak lucu dari Itachi. "Jangan bercanda Itachi-nii, aku sudah melihat beritanya dimedia masa. Itachi Uchiha, pengusaha muda berbakat akan menikah dengan salah satu putri salah satu pengusahan ternama di Konoha."

"Benarkah? Kau salah dengar Sakura-chan! Yang benar Itachi Uchiha sedang kasmaran dengan mantan adiknya."

Yang diikuti kekehan mereka. Inilah Itachi Uchiha pria dingin yang berubah menjadi pria hangat setelah kematian sang adik. Pria yang memiliki berjuta pesona yang melekat pada dirinya sejak lahir. Uchiha Itachi pria yang diam-diam selalu mengamati Sakura-kekasih dari mendiam adiknya, untuk melindunginya.

"Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan Namikaze Minato?" tanya Itachi penasaran, membuat Sakura tersedak.

"Ehh, kenapa Itachi-nii bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau mengenalnya nii?"

"Itu, " Itachi menunjuk mobil mewah Minato, "Bukankah, itu mobil Namikaze-san?"

"Ehh, iya," Sakura gugup, jeda.

"Kami terlibat pekerjaan yang sama, kami tidak pacaran." ujar Sakura. "Kami hanya rekan kerja. Itachi-nii belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apakah Niisan mengenalnya?"

"Oh, kami pernah terlibat dalam satu proyek, " Sakura menyipitkan mata curiga. "Maksud Niisan?" Itachi membuka satu kancing kemejanya, merasa panas melihat tatapan penuh kecurigaan dari Sakura. "Anu, maksudnya. Namikaze-san jadi model produk kami, kau tahu iklan Hillet? Dia yang menjadi ikon prooduk kami."

Sakura ingat betul produk apa itu dan juga ingat betul fungsi produk itu. Hillet alat pencukur jengot yang digunakan Minato untuk mencukur bulu kakinya. Produk yang ada sangat banyak di kotak persedian Minato, yang diletakan pria itu dibawah rak wastafelnya.

_Mengelikan._

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mampir dan berkunjung kerumah? Ibu pasti senang melihatmu."

"Entahlah Itachi-nii, mungkin lain kali."

* * *

Sakura meradang, inilah yang dia temukan setelah hampir satu setengah jam pergi meningalkan lokasi syuting. Dua orang idiot yang saling terlibat baku hantam. Melipat tangganya kedada, Sakura kembali melihat dua idiot ini.

Mereka, Minato, dan juga Pain. Ya! Minato sang aktor terlibat baku hantam dengan sutradaranya sendiri, Pain. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan, namun mampu menurunkan repotasi mereka berdua didunia perfilman dunia.

Mendelik benci, Sakura kembali lagi melirik mereka berdua. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Diam tak ada jawaban, mereka saling menutup mulut rapat. Sementara manejer dari pihak Minato sedang cuap-cuap tak terima dengan scandal yang baru saja terjadi, dia tengah di tenangkan oleh Kushina.

Sakura mendelik, melihat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, mereka juga menutup rapat mulut mereka. Apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang tengah mereka sembunyikan? Mengabaikan hal itu, kembali lagi Sakura melihat keduanya. Wajah mereka memar kebiruan penuh luka yang diakibatkan oleh pukulan masing-masing.

Minato tengah diobati Anko, sementara Pain, dia baru saja diolesi saleb luka di keningnya oleh Ino. Duduk ditengah kedua pria itu, Sakura melirik Ino. Mereka saling berpandangan, mengirim pesan kepada yang lain. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Yang hanya diikuti tatapan Ino yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Oke. Kalian hebat." Ujar Kushina yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan manager Minato. "Untung pihak perusahaan mau membungkam mulut para wartawan itu. jadi kalian bisa lega sejenak. Tapi," Kushina nampak melirik keduanya tajam. "Bisakah kalian keluar dari sini. Biarkan aku bersama kedua pria yang tak tahu malu ini." ucapnya tajam, mengusir karyawan lain yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Bergerak cepat mereka- yang tak mempunyai kepentingan keluar dari ruangan derektur. Mengambil tindakan cepat, Sakura menahan tangan Ino, menyeretnya paksa menuju salah satu gudang peralatan. Sementara itu dua orang yang masih di ruangan Kushina tak akan selamat dari amukan wanita merah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Sakura, setelah menyakinkan tempat itu aman untuk mereka berbicara.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Pig!"

Ino menghela nafas gusar, dia tak tahu apa yang harus disampaikan pada sahabtanya itu. "Sungguh jidat, aku tak tahu. Semuanya amat normal saat itu, lampu-lampu menyala, menyorot dengan baik, sutradara mengambil gambar dan aku tak tahu. Kejadianya begitu cepat."

Sakura memutar mata, tak suka dengan sahabtanya itu yang sedang memutar-mutar penjelasan. "Ino, aku sunguh tak mengerti. Apa hubunganya dengan lampu dan kamera. Yang ku tanyakan kenapa mereka sampai berantem seperti kucing jantan yang kebelet kawin!"

"Aku juga tak mengerti jidat!" Ino mendesak dan memperosotkan tubuhnya kebawah. "Itu sangat mengerihkan, saat aku berada disana. Mereka saling menarik kaos masing-masing, saling menjatuhkan dan juga mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor!"

"Tidak mungkin Ino, sepengetahuanku mereka bersahabat."

"Aku juga tak tahu jidat! Yang ku tahu mereka tadi ingin saling membunuh."

Ino pergi meningalkan Sakura setelah menyelesaikan ucapanya. Entahlah penyebab perkelahian itu menjadi salah satu teka-teki bagi Sakura. Dia merasa tak enak. Merasa pertengkaran dua orang sahabat itu, salah satu penyebanya adalah dirinya._ Well_ walaupun sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu persis. Biarkan waktu saja yang menjawab.

Bersambung...

Terimaksih kepada:

Lussia Archery, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, EmeraldAI, Luca Marvell, Guest, Minor, Jeong Daisuke, .184, Yue PanPan Cake, sakurapower. dan para Follower dan juga yang udah Favorite fic ini. Terimaksih atas dukunganya selama ini.

**Kenapa Mina gak nembak'' Saku sii ?** karena itu masih jadi rahasia sampai chap terakhir, yang sabar ya nunguin jawabanya. **Walau feelnya masih belum kerasa banget tapi okelah. Jadi gak bakalan ada NaruKushi?** Ehhh belum kerasa ya, ya maafkan saja soalnya author juga masih baru belajar, jadi ya seperti inilah hasilnya, sayang sekali g ada NaruKushi. **kapan masa lalu sakura ama keluarga hyuga terungkap? tp kenapa sasuke mati? aku harap ada itachi**. Mungkin ini bagian pembuka untuk masa lalu Sakura ma keluarga Hyuga, udah dijelasin diatas Sasu mati karena kecelakaan, tadi ada Itachi nongol diatas. **baru sadar kalo ini versi dr cerita lain, setelah baca chap ini ternyata beda ma versi aslinya.** Ini memang versi dari cerita yang author bikin difandom sebelah, ini memang berbeda, boleh dikatakan versi panjang dari BeMine, karena banyak banget yang kepengin author ceritain yang g bisa ditulis diversi aslinya. Semoga masih bertahan di fic ini. **naru cuma jd selingan aja ya?**iya naru selingan kq santai aja:D. **kalo bisa lebih di improve aja gaya bahasanya, ada beberapa kalimat yang kurang greget buat aku. **Ah author usahakan. **Oh please. Di a/n chap4 author bilang Sakura nggak lemah kok tapi setelah aku baca semua chaps di fic ini aku ngerasa dia itu karakter lemah yang nggak tegas sama sekali, author bikin Sakura mau aja dibujuk rayu ama Minato dengan mudah kayak nggak ada harga diri sebagai perempuan. Semoga dichap berikutnya Sakura bisa lebih tegas dan nggak lemah dan bisa nunjukin Minato kalo dia bukan segalanya plus dia bisa 'tergantikan'**. Ada alasan lain kenapa Sakura mungkin begitu lemah, semoga bisa menungu Sakura yang jauh lebih kuat ya. :D


End file.
